Re
by FranbergH
Summary: "Senpai! Sebenarnya selama ini aku... padamu!" kata-kata Kakashi dan wajahnya yang serius sejenak membuat Sakura harus menahan nafas. Walaupun berkali-kali Kakashi melakukan tidak kriminal pada Sakura, Sakura tetap saja mau menuruti kata-kata Kakashi :)


_**SUM: "Senpai! Sebenarnya selama ini aku... padamu!" kata-kata Kakashi dan wajahnya yang serius sejenak membuat Sakura harus menahan nafas. Walaupun berkali-kali Kakashi melakukan tidak kriminal pada Sakura, Sakura tetap saja mau menuruti kata-kata Kakashi :)**_

_**Yang namanya nulis fic itu memang bahaya. Jadi addict gitu, tapi yang namanya ide pun kayak obat terlarang yang muahal, ndapetinnya pun susah. Energi buat ngetik juga rasanya kayak susaaaah banget dapet moodnya. Jadi bener-bener musti dapet saat, energi n sumber yang tepat buat bisa publish 1 fic. **_

_**Baiklah, daripada kelamaan curhat kaya biasa, mari kita mulai aja. Segera kita buka kasusnya :D**_

_**Sbelumnya, prosedur standar: Naruto punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto, diriku seperti author-author fanfic lainnya cuman minjem :)**_

* * *

**Re**

_Story by: FranbergH_

Sakura sudah kehilangan itu sejak ia masih kelas 2 SD. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya saat lulus SMP. Dan sejak saat itu, kalau ia teringat tragedi semasa kelas 2 SD rasanya kesal sekali. Sakura sangat ingin melupakannya, ia selalu mencoba memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau insiden itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Dan Sakura berhasil. Ia sudah menyingkirkan ingatan itu hingga di sudut tergelap di pojok ingatannya, tertumpuk dan terhalangi oleh ingatan-ingatan lain yang lebih penting dan lebih menarik.

Sakura sudah hampir melupakannya hingga hari itu datang. Hari saat Yamanaka Ino membuat geger kelas di pagi hari.

"Aku pertama kali saat kelulusan SMP!" umum Ino sambil terkikik.

"Aku di tahun pertama SMU. Habis waktu SMP aku tidak sempat dapat pacar karena SMP putri tempatku sangat ketat soal itu. Iya kan, Sakura!" Shion menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponsel. Mencoba menghindari obrolan.

"Heh? Oh, ya! Ada di UU sekolah," jawab Sakura asal dan kembali mengutak-atik ponsel.

"Ne! Sakura!" tanya Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kalau kau?"

"Apa?" Sakura memasang wajah inosen pura-pura tidak nyambung dengan obrolan seru mereka. Ino langsung menyenggol bahu Sakura main-main.

"Aaaah.. kau pura-pura tidak dengar ya? Hmm.. Tebakanku, kau belum pernah kan? Haruno Sakura siswi teladan yang tidak pernah melanggar peraturan. Lulus dari SMP putri yang tidak memperbolehkan pacaran, kau pasti tidak punya pacar saat SMP. Dan sejak SMU kau sibuk belajar," goda Ino.

"Ya, terserah," jawab Sakura cuek. Ia tidak menghiraukan celoteh dan godaan Ino lagi. Ia sedang mencoba menimbun adegan yang bermain di dalam kepalanya. Sebuah adegan yang sudah sangat lama terjadi dan sudah hampir ia lupakan. Tetapi topik Ino yang tiba-tiba di pagi hari di tahun keduanya di SMU ini telah menarik ingatan itu keluar dari sudut gelap di pojok ingatan Sakura.

Ingatan yang selalu ingin dilupakan Sakura. Ingatan saat ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin membanggakannya di depan teman-temannya. Kejadian itu adalah murni tindak kriminal. Yah.. Sakura selalu menganggapnya begitu. Saat itu terjadi Sakura lebih memikirkan es krimnya ketimbang bibirnya. Entahlah, otaknya saat itu sama sekali belum mengerti.

Itu adalah salah suatu hari dalam liburan musim panasnya. Hari yang cukup panas di pantai sampai-sampai es krimnya cepat meleleh.

"Sakura! Kau tidak mau es krimnya?" tanya sosok yang menjulang di sebelah Sakura saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan kios es krim di tepi pantai.

"Mau!" jawab Sakura langsung menjilati es krimnya.

"Kau hanya memakannya sedikit. Kalau meleleh sayang, tidak enak lagi! Sini kubantu!" sosok itu menunduk dan dengan santai melahap es krim Sakura dengan gigitan besar.

"AKH!" jerit Sakura menatap es krimnya sudah tinggal separuh di atas _cone_ dengan ngeri. Sakura langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melahap es krim di atas _cone_nya dan meringis memegang kepalanya karena dinginnya es krim. Saat itu sosok yang masih di sampingnya menunduk membersihkan es krim yang masih belepotan di bibir Sakura dengan mulutnya sendiri. Saat Sakura sedang dikuasai rasa kaget, sosok itu kembali menunduk dan menggigit sisa es krimnya hingga habis.

"KAKABUUUN!*" jerit Sakura emosi dan sosok itu berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkannya.

Sakura melirik Ino dan yang lain yang sekarang melihat-lihat majalah yang dibawa Ino. Mereka masih seru membicarakan topik utama di majalah. _First kiss_. Katanya ciuman pertama itu manis, dan mau tidak mau Sakura mengakuinya, itu memang benar. Sayangnya karena terlalu manis, rasanya jadi sakit gigi. Untung saja bel masuk segera berbunyi dan pembicaraan itu pun berhenti juga.

Kehebohan _first kiss_ itu membawa lagi _euphoria_ pacar baru di SMU yang akhirnya sampai juga efeknya dalam kehidupan Sakura. Shion dan Ino si kembar pirang itu terus saja menggoda Sakura karena kedekatannya dengan Sasori senior mereka. Saat mereka bilang dekat, sebenarnya Sakura tidak benar-benar dekat dengan Sasori. Sakura hanya kebetulan terlibat masalah dengan Sasori, kebetulan Sasori membuat Sakura kesal, hingga kebetulan mereka hampir terlibat kasus dengan sekelompok geng. Sama sekali tidak ada kebetulan romantis yang dibayangkan Ino. Sejak saat itu keduanya selalu tanpa segan akan bertukar sapa 'ramah' kalau bertemu di sekolah. Dan Sasori selalu saja berhasil membuat Sakura kalah.

"Ugh! Silau!" nada sadis yang akrab dengan Sakura membuat Sakura melirik ke arah datangnya suara. Dan seperti yang sudah dibayangkannya, si merah yang terhenti di tangga sedang memayungi matanya sambil menyedot sekotak kopi susu.

"Matamu ada di mana memangnya?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan datar, tetapi tatapan matanya menancap pada Sasori yang menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Tolong tutupi jidatmu. Pantulan matahari dari jidatmu itu silau sekali!" jawab Sasori enteng sambil turun dari tangga dan melewati Sakura sambil melemparkan senyuman kemenangan. Ingin sekali Sakura melemparkan sepatu ke kepala merah yang barusan melewatinya. Ino yang berada di sebelah Sakura yang sama sekali tidak memahami kekesalan Sakura langsung merangkul Sakura.

"Cieee~"

Selanjutnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan Ino. Siapa yang sudi sih pacaran dengan orang yang setiap hari hanya menyulut peperangan? Biar dikasih gratis, diberi bonus, biar dibayarin, Sakura tetep tidak akan sudi.

Rupanya selain pagi yang heboh, lalu siang yang 'panas', sore hari Sakura pun turut menyumbangkan situasi menyebalkan.

"Yo! Sakura! Baru pulang?" sapaan ramah seorang tetangga berambut keperakan dari atas tembok menyambut Sakura saat Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"KAKABUN!" jerit Sakura melengking memenuhi jalanan kompleks. Satu lagi pembuat masalah menyempurnakan hari Sakura. Di dalam rumah, seorang wanita berambut pirang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Putrinya sudah pulang.

"Ops! Sori! Aku tidak lihat kau di situ!" Si Kakabun ngeles sama sekali tidak tampak bersalah masih memegang selang air dan menyirami perdu tanaman di halamannya.

"TIDAK LIHAT APAAN?! JELAS-JELAS KAU MENGARAHKAN SELANGNYA KE SINI!" Sakura masih dengan emosi meledak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk selang di tangan Kakabun yang masih mengucurkan air.

"Kau tidak mau tanya kapan aku datang?" Kakabun membelokkan topik dengan santai. Sakura dengan rambut basah, pakaian yang juga basah, tumpukan emosi yang tertahan sejak tadi pagi, ditambah sekelebat wajah usil dari kejadian sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu yang sama sekali tidak berubah dengan wajah usil yang tampak di hadapannya sekarang akhirnya membuat Sakura lepas kendali.

Dengan mantap Sakura menyeberangi jalan yang memisahkan mereka lalu mendorong pintu pagar berplat nama 'Hatake' di luarnya dan menghampiri pria berambut keperakan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan agak takut. Aura seram saat marah Sakura diwariskan dari ibunya. Seperti Mebuki, Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis justru harus diwaspadai.

"Hatake Kakashi! Kau!" Sakura langsung menyambar selang air dari tangan Kakashi, dan sebelum Sakura mulai menyemprot, Kakashi sudah melesat meninggalkan halaman. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang mencoba tidak berteriak frustasi.

"Tadaima," Sakura kembali ke rumahnya dengan tenaga yang sudah habis. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Saat Sakura turun membawa seragamnya yang basah untuk dicuci ia menemukan si lobak sedang duduk di ruang tengah minum teh sambil menikmati cemilan dengan ibunya.

"Yo!" Kakashi dengan santai menyapa Sakura. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan pakaian basah di tangannya.

"Sakura. Tolong belikan ini!" Mebuki menyodorkan kertas dengan deretan nama barang pada Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat situasi. "Kakashi-kun! Kau tidak mau titip? Sekalian. Mumpung Sakura mau pergi," lanjut Mebuki sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan pendapat Sakura. Kakashi hampir menerima saran Mebuki saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ganas.

"Sekalian saja, aku juga mau pergi," jawab Kakashi sambil berdiri. "Ayo, Sakura!"

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket, Kakashi sesekali melirik Sakura yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Memangnya hari ini kau kenapa? Galak sekali," Kakashi memancing pembicaraan dan Sakura langsung menoleh, menatapnya dengan emosi.

"Kau pikir orang tidak akan marah kalau tiba-tiba disiram?! Hari ini di sekolah sudah cukup menyebalkan tanpa kau harus menyemprotku!" jawaban Sakura hanya membuat Kakashi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ini lebih seperti Sakura.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Sakura mulai berkeliling mencari benda-benda di dalam catatan. Kakashi mengikutinya sambil mendorong troli setelah Sakura dengan kejam mengatakan 'bergunalah sedikit!'.

Sejauh ini tour belanja mereka berjalan dengan mulus walaupun sesekali Kakashi menghilang sehingga Sakura harus membawa barang belanjaan dan berputar mencari Kakashi. Sampai sejauh itu sama sekali tidak ada halangan berarti hingga Sakura terhenti di depan rak jus. Sosok berambut merah dengan sebotol besar jus apel balas menatap Sakura dengan terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus tersenyum menatap Sakura yang memegang sekantong bawang putih.

"Mau berburu vampir?" nada mengejek Sasori yang saaaangat akrab langsung memancing emosi Sakura. Sakura langsung dengan cepat menganalisa keadaan dan langsung kecewa begitu tidak menemukan cacat pada Sasori yang bisa dijadikan balasan ejekan.

"Kau di sini?" suara Kakashi mengejutkan Sakura. Kakashi mengerling Sasori dan mengambil sekantong bawang putih dari tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan ketegangan diantara Kakashi dan Sasori. Dua-duanya saling tatap sebentar kemudian menatap benda di tangan mereka seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Teman?" tanya Kakashi mencairkan suasana.

"Senpai," jawab Sakura. Sasori mengangguk sedikit pada Kakashi yang membalasnya singkat dan mereka melanjutkan belanja. Saat sampai di rumah Sakura dan mulai membuat makan malam –dengan Kakashi yang ikut serta memberikan bantuan karena dia akan ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Haruno- Kakashi sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita tentang riwayat hubungan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, mau kuajari cara membuat anak itu berhenti mengusilimu?" tawar Kakashi saat mereka sedang menyiapkan sayuran di meja dapur.

"Masih ada yang mengusili Sakura di sekolah?" tanya Mebuki sambil lalu. Ia sedang berdiri di depan kompor sambil menuangkan minyak goreng ke atas wajan.

"Senpainya," jawab Kakashi singkat pada Mebuki. Sakura melirik Kakashi dengan ragu. Biasanya Kakashi hanya mempunyai ide-ide tidak bermutu, walau dia harus mengakui karena justru dengan ide-ide anehnya kadang rencananya berhasil juga. Kakashi meletakkan pengupas wortelnya.

"Kalau dia mulai, jangan balas! Langsung hampiri dia dan pegang tangannya!" ujar Kakashi serius sambil mempraktekkannya dengan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Tarik dia dan sudutkan di tempat sepi!" lanjut Kakashi serius.

"Kakashi-kun?" Mebuki menoleh, kedengarannya dia protes tidak setuju, walau begitu sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ha?!" Sakura hampir melontarkan protesnya tetapi Kakashi mengacungkan telunjuk di wajahnya dan tetap melanjutkan.

"Dekati dia sambil tatap matanya lekat-lekat!" Kakashi tetap melanjutkan sambil mempraktekkannya pada Sakura yang mulai menciut menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"Katakan: Senpai! Sebenarnya selama ini aku... padamu!" kata-kata Kakashi dan wajahnya yang serius sejenak membuat Sakura harus menahan nafas. Tetapi begitu selesai, Sakura langsung mengernyitkan alisnya agak bingung. Mebuki tertawa.

"Ha? Aku padamu? Apa sih?!" protes Sakura kesal. Kakashi mengambil kembali pengupas wortelnya dan melanjutkan mengupas wortel sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan itu tujuan dari rencananya," jawab Kakashi menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sakura, biasanya anak laki-laki kalau sering mengusili anak perempuan hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Bisa dia memang usil atau dia menyukaimu," jelas Mebuki sambil menggoreng.

"Betul! Kalau saat kau menyudutkannya dan menatapnya dengan serius lalu dia tiba-tiba gugup dan mulai berwajah merah, artinya dia memang menyukaimu. Kecuali kau juga menyukainya.." Kakashi sengaja berhenti untuk menikmati reaksi wajah kesal Sakura kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

"Kau tinggal bilang kalau kau sudah punya pacar yang lebih keren darinya, lebih tinggi, lebih ganteng, lebih dewasa, dengan model rambut yang tidak pasaran. Dijamin dia akan berhenti," Kakashi menerangkan sambil mengelus rambut keperakannya. Sakura hanya mengernyit perlahan paham dengan maksud Kakashi.

"Dewasa dengan model rambut tidak pasaran. Maksudmu kau?"

"Hm! Aku memang lebih keren kan?!" jawab Kakashi pede. Sakura langsung berhenti memperhatikan Kakashi dan berkonsentrasi mengupas buncisnya.

**=====00000=====**

Paginya, setelah insiden di pagi hari dimana Ino dan Shion menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura dengan bersemangat saat mereka berpapasan dengan Sasori di pintu masuk gedung sekolah, Sakura memikirkan kembali saran Kakashi kemarin dengan serius. Pagi tadi Sasori tumben tidak mengucapkan apapun padanya, hanya menatapnya dengan terkejut seperti saat mereka bertemu di supermarket kemarin – sebelum Sasori memilih untuk lebih tertarik pada sekantong bawang putihnya dan memutuskan untuk mengejeknya -.

Dan sekarang Sakura jadi curiga. Apa benar yang dikatakan ibunya padanya kemarin. Hanya ada dua alasan kenapa Sasori menjahilinya. Kalau bukan karena Sasori memang usil, Sasori pasti menyukainya. Dan kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang padahal Ino dan Shion selalu mengungkit-ungkitnya hampir setiap hari.

Lalu, kesempatan itu datang.

"Wah.. Kau ini apa?" nada menyebalkan itu sampai di telinga Sakura saat Sakura mengangkat sekeranjang bola basket ke dalam gudang. Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap Sasori dengan wajah siap memberikan balasan seperti biasa. Ia bisa melihat Sasori menyunggingkan senyuman licik siap bertempurnya, tetapi senyuman itu langsung terhapus dari wajah Sasori saat Sakura berjalan ke arahnya hingga sangat dekat dan menyambar tangannya.

"Apa? Kau mau berkelahi?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menantang. Sakura tetap dengan tekad bulat menarik Sasori sampai di belakang _sport hall_ yang sepi.

"Senpai!" ucap Sakura tegas. Sasori menatap Sakura yang tertunduk di depannya dengan gugup.

"Se.. Sebenarnya aku.." lanjut Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melirik Sasori dan mendapati Sasori menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah merah padam.

**=====A Continuar=====**

*Kakabun: plesetan dari nama Kakashi. Kata yang dimaksud adalah kata kabu. Kabu adalah sejenis lobak bulat. Kisahnya karena pada suatu hari Sakura diajak bikin orang-orangan sawah yang kepalanya dibuat dari lobak (kabu). Sejak saat itu setiap ngeliat Kakashi a.k.a orang-orangan sawah, yang muncul di kepala Sakura adalah wajah dari kabu :)

* * *

_**Anyway, sudah kubilang. Ide itu bagaikan obat terlarang. Aku baru kehabisan :DDDDD**_

_**Just wait what's happen next ne :)**_


End file.
